


In Which Raphael Fucks Up

by saltandpepur



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confessions, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Probably bad grammar this is kind of old, i originally posted this on wattpad under @abbyandrebecca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandpepur/pseuds/saltandpepur
Summary: "Raphael knew he had been too hard on Simon. But training him was so difficult and he just wasn't picking it up. He had gotten so angry, and he said some stuff she shouldn't've. Now, he was looking for Simon, but he was nowhere to be found."In which Raphael Fucks Up, but it all ends up okay in the end.





	In Which Raphael Fucks Up

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and uploaded this to Wattpad, I am the original author this isn't a reupload of someone else's work.

Simon really was trying. He was. It's just that Raphael was a harsh trainer, and the blood was so tempting. He knew he had to get his thirst for it under control before he could even walk down the street, let alone visit his family. Being around Clary and the others was already difficult enough. So when he failed for the seventh time, he was expecting Raphael to get angry. 

"This is the seventh time you've failed, Simon. Are you even trying?" Raphael was obviously annoyed, and he was almost shouting. 

"Yes! It's just difficult!" Simon shouted back. Both of them were now standing up, about a meter away from each other. Simon was breathing heavily even though he didn't need to, a habit the he hadn't managed kick yet. 

"Well try harder! You have to get this under control? Do you want to see your family again?" It was a harsh blow and Raphael knew it.

"You think I'm not trying? I'd do anything to see my mum again! To see Becky again!" Simon and Raphael were now glaring at each other, arms crossed across their chests. Simon couldn't bare to stay for any longer, and with one last glare at Raphael, the left the room. He sped to his room, packed a bag and waited to make sure Raphael didn't come after him. He didn't. Just as he expected. He crept out the the door, making sure to be as quiet as possible so his footsteps wouldn't be picked up by vampire hearing. As he stepped out of the door, he spared one last glance at Hotel Dumort, and walked away.

Raphael knew he had been too hard on Simon. But training him was so difficult and he just wasn't picking it up. He had gotten so angry, and he said some stuff she shouldn't've. Now, he was looking for Simon, but he was nowhere to be found. He hadn't heard him leave. He had searched all the rooms in Hotel Dumort, and he was nowhere to be found. A feeling of panic and dread settled in his stomach. Had he left without anyone realising? It was likely.

Simon was starting to regret leaving. He had been fine, sitting in an alleyway until four werewolves had cornered him. He was now cornered and he knew if he didn't get out, he was as good as dead. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact of four werewolves. When he didn't feel it, he slowly opened his eyes again. There, in front of him was Raphael. 

"Lo siento, Simon. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around Simon. "I went too far and I'm sorry. Te amo."

"W-what?"

"I love you, Simon."


End file.
